Time Crack
by Talibah
Summary: AU! Koschei The Master gets a wife. Not all sounds like it seems. Delta's Jenny's daughter. How will the Doctor react! Well, we'll see... Awful Summary
1. Chapter 1: Falling

Chapter One:

**Falling**

The Messaline night sky had to be the prettiest sky in the whole of time. Its purple color and bright stars accented the three moons that held the sky together.

The young lady that sat in her library didn't need artificial lighting, because the intensity of the moons was enough for her to read. Her fingers smoothed the creases in a student's paper as she read and corrected the work. After a couple of seconds she heard the gathering of energy and the landing of a ship. It didn't take a moment before she rushed out of her library and into the main hall.

In front of her eyes materialized her mother's space shuttle, and then the door opened. "I met an agent of time. He gave me this watch that is actually a vortex manipulator, and I programmed it into the shuttle. It's a big upgrade!"

Jenny's hair was down and long, creating a halo that shined against her skin and brightened her blue eyes. "So, pretty girl, shall we go somewhere?"

Her daughter laughed and hugged her mother, because she was never one for travel. Ever. "Mum, how in the world do you understand any of the technology you use?"

Jenny poked her daughter's nose playfully. "_Professor_," she emphasized, "how do you know anything you know? The human's call it a collective unconscious. That's too much of a mouthful, but the theory, from what I heard, it makes sense. A man from Earth, early Earth, came up with the theory." Jenny grinned. Then she noticed a sort of tire in her daughter and suddenly became very nervous.

The Professor quickly looked down, a sign of anxiety for the usually so confident and unruffled woman. "Actually, yeah, Mum. I can't figure it out, but I'm sort of… exhausted." Her eyes shined in the brightness of the room. Quickly, her tone changed: "Anyway, come on upstairs. I would love to hear all about your journey!"

The Professor had listened for hours as her mother told her stories, but when the sun rose, she made her way outside. She could feel the sleepiness in the air, but all the same, she continued on her way to the classroom. As she passed a particular alley-way she heard a distant shout. She cursed her mother for sharing memories and the need to run towards screams, but as a teacher, she would have anyway. Compassion moved the blood in her veins.

It was a human, one of the newest arrivals from the continuing planets that were forced to relocate, and he was arguing and violent. He had pushed the Hath, who didn't say anything. She knew this Hath and persistently started to break it up.

"Hey!" she shouted, getting their attention. She turned the boy around, but it didn't help. He shoved her. The Professor fell back, her head slamming on the wall of a building. It was concrete. She felt heat drip. Her vision swam and she let out one word: "Doctor."

Her stomach was churning and she threw up, her body unable to stop the convulsing. She felt the nausea, but her head wasn't hurting. Her clothes had changed, and she felt fear rise when she didn't hear her mother. The Professor opened her eyes to look around. The room was dull in color and a man sat in a chair across the room.

"It's left over," he said, a distant look on his face. "They went through your brain. You're an interesting thing, Professor. Falling through time. You even have time-stuff left over on your skin. It's embedded." Finally, this man looked up. "You have trial soon. You're related to the Doctor, even if you and your mum were accidents. This is very _not_ good." His tone was cold, a deeper than just anger and disgust level to his manner of speaking, hatred. He looked haunted, too.

The Professor whimpered in pain as she tried to move. "Who are you?" she asked, giving up on moving. "Why—" Then her head started to burn, filling with knowledge she shouldn't know.

Gallifrey. Time Lords. Time Ladies. Propriety. Rules. Laws. Strict. Old. Knowledge. Wisdom.

"That answer any other questions?" He still hadn't told her his name.

The Professor cried out again, her breath harsh and sad. "Who are you?"

He shook his head. It was then she took in his features. Dark red hair, skin fair, but freckled. He had an apathetic expression, distant and uncaring. He was bruised, paler than what he would have been with proper outside light. The bruises were on exposed skin, but there was more. He had scars, knife marks it looked like, on his arms. A couple of fresh cuts on his face, but wouldn't scar were there, too. They were healing, but the Professor noticed it would take a while. He had long arms, long legs, and a strong torso. Or was he just absurdly skinny? The work of Time Lords.

The Professor had a disgusted look on her face, but before she could speak, she was interrupted by a cacophony of Time Lords. They rushed in, inducing her with medicine, before talking to her.

"You will remain silent," said one with the least amount of decorations on his shirt.

"You will listen," said another, second rank.

"We have reviewed your mind's records. As the granddaughter and only recipient of the Time Lord known as the Doctor, you will take his punishment. But as a breaker of rules, someone completely improbable, you will have consequences of your own. You will be taken to the Untempered Schism and made to look upon it—" here, the man in the chair made a coughing sort of noise, "—You will also be the Master's prison guard, taking care and finding proper robes. To do this, we must bind you two."

The man, identified as the Master, rose from his chair, fury in the air. Still, that did not sidetrack the three men.

The man with the most decorations on his shirt silenced him with a look. He waved his hand and the Master sat down, a scowl on his face. He looked back at her to continue sentencing. "Furthermore, you will be stripped of your title as Professor. You have not earned it here on Gallifrey. We have assigned you the name Delta." At the word assigned, the Master made another disgusted noise, and newly-named Delta was surprised he had not spoken. The man continued, "This bind will be done by Rassilon himself—" The name struck a nerve with Delta, and the man stopped speaking for a moment.

Delta's head started to burn once more. The name Rassilon was creeping into head. The very knowledge and legend of Rassilon that all Gallifreyans shared, and Delta's disgust grew. Still, more information started to seep into her mind, that of binding souls. This was a force bond, as well. She knew how painful that could be. Well, she didn't, but the power of shared knowledge was blatant.

It seemed the sentencing was done, because after Delta closed her eyes, she made her mind retreat to a resting place.

"A binding. Not just marriage, but a _binding_?" She could feel the anger washing off the Master in waves.

He sighed, hitting the chair with one of his limp hands. "I heard that thought. I'm not the Master anymore. Call me Koschei. They refuse to accept it, because _Rassilon—_" he said that name with such distaste "wants me to be cast out, alone. He puts me in a cell and bonds me with a part Time Lady!"

She sighed, hair tangled and mess behind her head giving her a headache as whatever the Jailors had given her stopped working. She wouldn't speak, not the dominant type, but how, exactly, did they expect her to be a prisoner's guard? This was going to be one helluva ride.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, these two come in Doctor Donna's Daughter, and I decided to put them on for a reason. Mostly because I need help with Koschei and Delta is a fun sort of lady. Tell me if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2:  The Bond

Chapter two:

**The Bond**

It had taken Delta only a few days to get better from the mind-rape of the Time Lords. Once better, she was taken to the Untempered Schism and forced to see the secrets of time and watch the Vortex. It raced through her mind, her eyes swirling at impact, and her future mate watched from beside Rassilon. As her mind closed, her eyes colored and reflective of the whirl of said Vortex, she was put in front of the Lord President. Slowly, her mate stood beside her.

In the distance stood their cell which was a broken TARDIS that would never work. It was tattered and beaten and completely dead in every sense of the word. Delta felt sick at the thought. They were somehow protected from the total power of the Lord President as he spoke to commence the ceremony.

With his hands, he forced the couple's arms up; hands intertwined, he reached what miniscule power the TARDIS had left and aided the bonding, more strength enforcing the soul-union. Lights encircled them, a flurry of colors, and it was as if the Vortex intensified the connection of the two.

Koschei saw into her mind, the heritage and violation the Time Lords committed. She was strong, but did not give herself any credit. He saw her teaching, a proper professor on her own planet. Then he saw her mother. The progenation machine, past that, her mum's adventures. Past that, the Doctor and his words that led Jenny to run and save worlds. The Doctor who, unintentionally, made Jenny want a child and make the Professor. Forbidden, he found her name, and likewise, she saw his mind.

She saw Koschei, later known as the Master; grow up on Gallifrey, in the House of Oakdown. He and his one-time friend the Doctor, in their youth, would play in the fields near Koschei's home. Like most Gallifreyans taken as Time Lords, Koschei was taken at the age of eight for his training. During the ceremony where he gazed into the Time Vortex, through the Untempered Schism, he began to hear constant drumming and slowly began to go mad; the drumming worsened as time went on. At the Academy, Koschei and the Doctor and other future rivals, people called the Rani and War Chief, belonged to a clique of young Time Lords with the collective name of the Deca. After the Doctor fled Gallifrey, Koschei was forced to pursue and apprehend him. His unstable obsession with order however, prompted the Time Lords to plant a spy. After the Doctor trapped him in a black hole Koschei, the Master, swore to take revenge on him. The drumming itself was later revealed to have been implanted retroactively into the Koschei's mind by Rassilon as a link free the Time Lords from the time-lock imposed upon them. Of course, she saw more. So much more, but felt the agony and deeper emotion with each memory. She heard his name, very distantly, but quickly shoved it away kindly and for each of their benefit. She felt the metaphorical blood soak his hands.

Finally, the bond was completed, and they fell to their knees. Emotions were strong, high. She could feel the strain of each of their memories. He was so full of life. He had _lived_. And she had only three years of life, but now she felt older. He took her into his arms, a move he wasn't sure why he had made, but all the same, comforted her with whispers.

She could feel the ground taken from under her and half wondered if she had died again, but that was not the case. Koschei had lifted her and was slowly walking to their TARDIS. It took the breath out of her lungs when they entered. She had seen it before the ceremony, but now it looked absolutely breathtaking. The trigger of power in which the three of them were bonded, the once broken, scattered jail cell looked more like a Gallifreyan home for the two of them.

"For the record," Koschei said, setting Delta down softly on a nearby couch, "We are _not_ consummating this like some stupid human ceremony."

She grinned up at him before relaxing. Her body ached both in sympathy and in her own torture. These were a terrible people right now.

Weeks turned to three months, and Koschei had seemed to be more capricious than anyone she had met. And she had met quite a few people. Often, he would question her about her home-life and find the subject boring before changing topics.

Now, he found a fun topic.

"So, the Face of Boe!"

She looked up from where she was staring, her eyes distant in reliving an old memory of she and her mother. "What?"

"The Face of Boe," he said slowly, getting up from his sitting place and sitting at her feet. It was a move he did when he was interested, like the younger pupils she had once taught. "What was he like? I've heard legends."

With a small smile, she shrugged, hands slowly starting to play with his hair as it grew in their time together. "He was old. A great, big ole face in purple glow and juice in a big incasing. He said he was ready to go, when he had met me, but said he wanted to teach me things before he passed on." She was smiling at the new topic. "He was a wonderful man-face. He was smart and kind." Her hair was longer and she started to play with it instead as she continued her story. "He only taught me a little bit when I mentioned my _heritage_," she let the word drip with anger. He understood. "He said he was in a hurry and that he had to go. But before he did, he asked me to touch his casing. I did, because he was the Face of Boe and my friend. I didn't have many friends as a professor." Delta looked down when Koschei moved his head to look up. She gave him a weak smile and again shrugged, hair falling over her shoulders. "Anyway, I did. A purple light flew from his casing and consumed me. It spilled so many thoughts in my head and old knowledge."

He rose an eyebrow at her, watching at how her eyes glazed over in memory and how that very knowledge tinted her eyes and lighted them. He remembered how her eyes had done the same thing when she looked into the Schism, how they had twirled like the Vortex. Koschei lifted himself from the ground and picked her up easily to hold her against him. He wasn't sure if he liked the fact that she was so nearly weightless, and that she seemed to bring out an almost nicer part of him. Of course, he was sort of kind to Lucy Saxon, but with Delta there was something else. She was something else.

She kept her place, quiet and not loud. She didn't pry. She wasn't rude or intrusive and didn't try to make Koschei angry. More often than not, she would find the smallest gap and _force_ him to talk. Delta had a very particular way she moved, walked, looked. She wasn't _picky._ No, Koschei would have minded that. Instead, in deep contrast, she was someone of habit. Her hair, without even thinking, was braided in a certain fashion. She walked with small steps. Her eyes showed her distance to the real world she lived in to the intricate but simple life she had once had.

However, even if she didn't get in his way, Koschei was Koschei, drums or not, and he was still an angry sort of man. Not angry, she had said once in reply to his retort to someone speaking – arguing, actually with him and name-calling – Koschei was just a notch or so over rude. He had given her a glare, a very cold glare, and marched away, leaving her to finish the rest of gathering their robes and supplies. Delta hadn't minded. She was the gatherer anyway; for fear that Koschei would get himself into trouble or into a harsh tiff. The bruises were gone, the cuts healed, and the scars were sort of fading. She had once traced a scar on his arm when he had napped. He had snapped at her, slapping her hand.

She looked over at him, finally realizing her position, and realizing that _he_ was the one caught in a memory. She smiled and, in a very unlike Delta move, carefully caressed his face.

He stood immediately, face flushing in anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure, putting her roughly back on the chair where she once was. "I'm finished with the conversation about Boe. You're too soft, Delta. It's infuriating." He marched off, movements coarse.

Delta simply watched with wide eyes from both surprise and shame. She knew better, but was caught in some weird thought that maybe, sitting so close and him comforting her, he would not be mean. "It's Koschei," she whispered to the TARDIS and herself, "he's still a bit thick-skinned."


	3. Chapter 3: The Mess

Chapter Three:

**A Mess**

Koschei breathed out, his anger slowly fading. He had lived with the girl for five months, now. How the months were passing. Even for Time Lord, this was excruciating. He hit the counter with a loud slap. His eyes flashed back to two months previous, remembering the bright red mark on Delta's hand. Did he feel bad? Yeah, but something else was there too. He was angry at himself. The silence was driving him into an angrier person. He hadn't dreamed that was possible.

Delta walked into the kitchen and gently patted his hand. "Did it say something nasty?" She asked – her voice quiet and teasing. She smiled at him, despite the continuing glare he gave, and started to work on their small lunch. Her movements were slower than normal, and she was caught off guard when Koschei lifted her up and onto the counter. She cowered in fear for a moment before seeing the expression in his eyes.

"What happened when you went to go get supplies, Delta?" He asked, widening his eyes, all-seeing into any lie she would utter.

She looked away, pulling up her sleeves and showing the grab marks of another person. "It wasn't anything. I was in someone else's way." Her hair swept defensively onto her shoulders, wind from nowhere but the TARDIS trying to ease the fear and anger that radiated in the room. Delta's breath stopped when Koschei's hands softly touched the bruises on her arms.

He was careful, quiet, and easily checking beneath her skin to see if there was further damage. Without any sort of warning, he lifted her arms to his lips and kissed each mark with hot breath. How sweet.

That thought stopped him in his movements of continuing up her arms. He was heading into dangerous territory. This was _not_ some stupid earthly romance and he was _not_ the bad-guy-gone-good because some damsel in distress was pretty.

He swept her off the counter, put her back on her toes, and stormed from the kitchen. He went into a back room; a room locked in the mazes and wouldn't be found by Delta. It was his anger room. The chaos of his anger was a bright flurry of colors, a terrible sign of caution, and a constant drumming that echoed through the TARDIS' walls in this very room. He had used what little bit of Time Lord Influence he had to make the room every much the image of the Master that he could stand less he was driven insane once more. Glasses were shattered, pieces of this and that trampled on the ground, and Koschei stood, hands swiped clean from the destruction as he stepped out of his anger room.

Delta stood before him in sleeping robes, her eyes not looking past him, but directly at him, observing the way he merely shut the door before turning to her. She rolled her eyes at him, side-stepping for him to see the robes on the walls that were for him. They were darker than what he was currently wearing. Silently, she pointed to the table which held his food. She needn't speak and she understood that.

Merely nodding his head, he looked away from her, feeling an odd emotion. Embarrassment. She had so much power in her silence that he felt embarrassed at his actions in the room.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Two minutes."

Koschei nodded, stepping forward. He opened his mouth, intending to speak, but closed it again, finding no words to say.

"Your anger is matchless, but I'm sorry to say that your movements remind me of someone I met a long time ago. Or, in the future?" She grinned, much like he did when he was being odd. She shrugged, stepping forward and undoing his robes. He always had clothes on underneath. "Your walk, your hand movements, it's very much like someone… I forget who, but he was very mad, too. Though, maybe more mad." She turned her back to purposefully miss the glare he began to give her. She stepped around him to place his own sleeping robes on his shoulders. "It's okay to be mad, Koschei. But to be angry at everything without talking, it won't shelp you and probably won't make the TARDIS continue to clean up in that room of yours." She stepped back to face him, her eyes clear and blue, reminding him of the Doctor. She started to button his robes loosely. "I'm only saying. We're lonely people, don't make things worse." She turned to walk away, but before she took another step turned and with a glare that _was_ the Doctor's lit his embarrassment and anger to higher tone. "Don't you dare try going to find anyone to hurt, either. You've made a mess of your anger as it is. I don't want Rassilon hurting you anymore than he does on a normal basis."

Koschei was up before Delta. Technically, Koschei was out of his room before Delta and in the kitchen. He looked around, finding stashes of breakfast food in one counter, lunch in the other, dinner in another and a snack counter. He hadn't ever felt the need to actually look inside the counters because when they wanted to, Delta prepared the food.

"Obsessive compulsive, much?"

He felt a tap on his back.

"Heard that." She reached over him, to grab a snack. "And don't forget to close those." She needn't specify what she was talking, the Bond of the two clearly flashing in his mind what she meant. Delta was a particular thing when it came to specifics. What was miniscule needn't be mentioned, but, for instance, her telling him last night to behave, was voiced and enforced with her mind. Behind her enforcement, was a quiet sadness. Oh, sure, she didn't know it, but Koschei heard it.

Maybe that was why he behaved with her? Or, at very most, was nice to her. _Nicer_ than how he was with anyone else. He was still rude. He slammed the last cabinet door shut.

_Unnecessary, dear._

He turned to look at her, she sat at the table, eating without any recognition that she flinched at the noise or was annoyed. She was infuriating sometimes.

It was at that thought that she overheard that, slowly, she looked up at him. In her eyes was no anger, not even pain, but understanding. Delta was much her own person and many found that annoying. She didn't succumb to anyone else. She was stubborn. Maybe _that_ was why he nicer to her? He scowled to himself, but Delta noticed.

She smiled in a kind way at his thought nonetheless. "I gotchya," she replied in that human-slang he despised. "No worries, sweetie."

That pet name broke his straw. He threw the cup of cold tea on her and grinned at her wide eyed expression.

"Food. Fight."

Then it began. Anything they could find. Anything that would be worth tossing and easily made a mess. They were covered in slime and with heaving breaths, collapsed into equally disgusting chairs.

"I have _never_!"

Koschei laughed wholeheartedly before sagging against the table, his shirt off and letting his bare chest make him feel better.

Again, the TARDIS cleaned up after the two of them as they retreated to their own rooms and felt better about themselves. A bit of the ice was broken.


	4. Chapter 4: Rocket Man

Chapter Four:

**Rocket Man**

It was a loud bass that caught Delta's attention. "Koschei," she knocked softly as she called out. "Koschei…?" She said louder, leaning against the door. It was locked and so she sent out a soft tug to his mind, to keep him caught up that she was outside. "I was—"

"What's up?" He opened the door, catching her as she fell. He laughed again, a smile on his face as he brought her in, setting her lightly on her feet and twirling her around easily. He had taken a bit of movement control so that they could dance and once she caught on, they were gracefully dancing around the room, which had turned itself into a ballroom for them. A knock at the front door made them freeze and stare at each other.

Delta went slowly towards the door, pushing a reluctant but willing Koschei back. She was surprised, but opened the door.

A man in full uniform stood before her. "The Weeping Mother would like to see you."

She sighed softly and nodded. "I'll be there in just a moment." She closed the door quickly before turning back to Koschei. "I have to change. It's—"

Koschei nodded. "You know where the robes are. Same robes as our—"

"Wedding," they finished together. Both smiled the same smile.

**Falling Pandorica**

"Such a very un-Time Lord name," said the Weeping Mother. Her eyes stared out, past the Daleks and at one of her children. She watched as he fought, already lost in the Time Loop.

"Technically, I'm not a Time _Lady_, anyway. I'm just an-"

The Weeping Mother turned her eyes, finally focusing on something in front of her, out of the Time Loop, and completely unexplainable. She kept her thoughts and emotions secured, not knowing exactly who this woman was. She recognized her, some trace of herself in the young woman, but that didn't mean that she was of her or of her children. Something about the woman just made the Weeping Mother angry, but something about her forced the Mother to protect her.

The young woman took small steps and joined her hostess at the window. "I fell through a crack in time. It was a literal crack in time and was suddenly here. My head filled with unexplainable knowledge. I was once a professor. I don't know if I'd be a very good one here, but if it pleases you, then I'd gladly take the title as Professor." Her voice was a quiet sort of tone, and very unlike the majority of Time Lords. They were smug, but she was quiet.

After a few moments, she had departed from the Weeping Mother's home and was instantly struck with fear as the metallic voices echoed closer in her ears.

"Delta," someone had called, "get back, now!"

It was a beat too late. She had hesitated and saw white fury as the Daleks shot from all around her. She felt the beating of her hearts and the trembling of the earth. Her mind shook as it caught up with her.

_No one should ever survive falling through time._

It wasn't like last time where she had fainted and was suddenly on Gallifrey caught in a Time Loop in the Time War. Instead, she was wide awake and felt the tearing of Time. It was like she was traveling through her own mind, but she had looked into the Schism. She knew what this was, because of that Schism. Falling, falling, falling… Time had cracked and was breaking and she fell. Finally, she landed on ground.

It was like she had actually fallen, but the loss of impact indicated she was wrong. Instead, she heard all sorts of evil creatures. Creatures she had before, not only from her own life, but from another Time Lord's mind as well. When they had quieted, she lifted herself up off the ground and looked at what had guarded her from those creatures.

"But that's impossible," said the same voice who had tried to save her.

"Koschei?" She turned around, watching as he kept himself braced against the wall.

"That's… that's a Pandorica. _The_ Pandorica, but it's just a fairy-tale." For a moment, he just stared in horror before snapping back to his normal personality. He lifted himself away from the wall and went towards the woman in front of him. "What'd you tell the Weeping Mother? I only heard part of your conversation…"

She turned back to the Pandorica, her hand settling on it. "I told her to call me Professor if she must. She didn't like my name. Time Lords, always so secretive and old, never wanting change."

She shook her head, locks of her hair flying about her. She wasn't in robes, but instead seemed to have changed as she fell through Time. She wore pants that hugged her lower half, and a long sleeved blue shirt that complimented her fair skin. Her hair was no longer up in the braid she had tied it in, but instead fell about in waves to her mid-back. "Why were you eaves-dropping, Kos?"

He only grinned and also touched the Pandorica. Then he heard it, a voice of a man. It was a different voice, but he heard the knowledge. He'd never mistake that voice. They had both regenerated, and that voice both grated and soothed his nerves.

"I think we should open it."

She widened her eyes. "You're nuts. It's _the_ Pandorica, Koschei! That's suicide."

Then she heard a voice and the Pandorica was opening on its own. They looked at each other, moving to see who it was opening it and who was in the box.

"Are you kidding me?" Koschei said again for show, forcing eyes on the two Time Lords beside the box. "The Big Bad Warrior is the _Doctor_? That's just rich! Who did that? Honestly, because even I couldn't dream that up. Professor, are you watching this?'

The Professor had stayed still before, suddenly aware of the Doctor's glare. She had pulled down at her clothes, used to wearing robes, and quietly dropped her eyes so as to not anger the Oncoming Storm. She was erased from Time, and then became a Time Lady by right, genetic coding, and then by force.

"I see. The Doctor was in the Pandorica."

"We have bigger issues to deal with," said the human. "Amy's not really dead, but sort of is."

Koschei, the talkative man, rolled his eyes. He held up his hands, grin already growing. "Let me guess," he said, directing the attention back onto him. "She's the newest companion?"

As Rory untangled the Doctor from the mess of cords, he sideways glanced at him.

"Who exactly are you two?"

The Professor sighed, looking at Koschei before he opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm the Professor and this is my prisoner, Koschei. We don't know how we got here." She looked at the Doctor for a brief moment before averting her eyes from the man known by many names. The awful, beautiful enemy of her prisoner.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I'm not as good as BadWerewolf, and can't rewrite a DW episode, but this is an alternative to the oncoming sixth season. I probably won't be able to continue writing this when it airs at Christmas, but I can write the adventures of the Professor, Koschei, and the Doctor. I'm dropping Amy and Rory off. They decide to say goodbye to the Doctor instead of traveling with him. We might catch up with them, but I doubt it. Anyway, allons-y!


	5. Chapter 5: Rediscovery

Chapter Five:

**Rediscovery**

The Professor sat, her eyes staring out past the Doctor and Koschei and into the vortex that swirled outside the window. She watched the sad way the Doctor said goodbye to his friends Amy and Rory, but knew it was best for them. Koschei insisted that humans probably weren't a good idea around him.

Seeing the vacant way the Professor was Koschei took it upon himself to bother her.

"Delta," he grinned, tapping her shoulder as the Doctor busied himself. "The Doctor found our TARDIS."

This caught her attention. "You're joshin' me," she spoke, wide eyes catching his attention. They were bleak and a bit hazy. Her hair, still down from the braid, fell onto her shoulders and covered the straps to the dress she had changed into. If Koschei wasn't in the presence of the Doctor, he would gladly say she looked like the Rani. Which might be a bad thing seeing as she was the Doctor's granddaughter. Something they wouldn't disclose.

"I am not _joshing_ you, Delta."

"Why's it Delta?" The Doctor turned to them, looking at her first before the Master – _Koschei_. "Originally, he called you the Professor."

"It was given to me by Rassilon, if you must know, Doctor." Her eyes steadily looked at the Doctor, their blue reminding him of someone impossible. She let a smile greet her lips before looking back at Koschei. "How in all of Gallifrey did you find it?"

"I didn't," Koschei said, his head nodding to the monitor. "This TARDIS did. Detected another TARDIS and alerted the Doctor. That bell ring? That was the indication of the TARDIS. I installed that."

The Doctor scowled at the—_Koschei_ before nodding. "It was when he stole my TARDIS."

Delta nodded at the Doctor, seeing a different man than the one in her mom's memories and in her mind. She felt a bit sick at that thought. Koschei was the reason he regenerated. Well, actually it was the Time Lords. Koschei never…

"I know. I saw it." Three minds were inside her. Her mother's, Koschei's, and her own. Sometimes it was harder than Koschei imagined.

"You saw it?"

Koschei softly sighed. "She's my Bond."

"Sounds better if you say we're _married_," Delta retorted, poking Koschei in the side. Her hand was tugged by Koschei and kissed as a red bruise appeared.

"Sorry."

In awe, Delta accepted the apology. "No problem, Kos."

The Doctor watched the scene, trying to figure out Koschei's motives. He seemed sorry, a bit of anger radiating out of him. He felt Koschei's real apology and was certain that Delta hadn't ever heard that word from him before.

"Where is it?" Delta asked, looking over at the monitor but not bothering to actually read it.

"Somewhere in the future. Right on the Time Agency."

The Doctor openly scowled. He disliked the Time Agency.

Delta frowned. "Time Agency? It actually exists?"

Koschei took the lead, forcing her up off her seat to sway with her as they started to fly – with the breaks off. "It does! Bunch of stupid humans forcing them to."

"Forcing them to? To do what? I'm confused," she gripped at the side, her body moving with the sway and the way the Doctor flew his own TARDIS.

"Tell me you fly with the breaks _on_, Koschei!"

They were thrown to the ground, a pile of Time Lord bodies all askew.

He laughed, tapping her ankle. "Don't worry, I do."

They all rose, and the Doctor sensed a small change in the air, power, and turned to look at the couple.

Delta had changed their clothes and now Koschei was wearing proper looking 51st Century clothes. Delta wore a very pretty dress that went down to her knees and long boots that went down up to her thighs. The look reminded him of Sarah Jane and he realized how pretty Delta was and how handsome Koschei looked.

The Doctor looked at the soft jaw Delta had and the nice lips, the curve of her hips and the softness of her legs that was shown off by her boots. He really disliked it, but he admitted to himself that if she were a bit more blonde, less waves in her hair, and had lighter blue eyes, she'd look like Jenny's sister. And Koschei looked much younger, about the age he looked, and more like a Roman than even Rory could be.

"Come on, Doctor, we've got to go."

She was very excited, but had a shield up. She had it up the entire time. Whereas, Koschei wore his anger or pain or joy on his face as he always had.

They stepped out, the Doctor still disliking the fact that Delta was so powerful but shielded, and went down through the entrance. He looked at the woman before him before shaking his head vehemently.

"You're—you're impossible!"

She smiled a grin that was large and happy. "Just a bit improbable. What's up? Wait—" she frowned. "When are you?"

"When are we? Why are you so careless about being here? What's your problem? What happened! How'd you get here? I saw you die, Jenny. _Saw you_."

Jenny took a deep breath. "Dad," she said slowly, "You were—I mean, you know about me by now. Time travel, never in the right order."

The Doctor scowled but walked towards her and embraced her in a choking hug. "You're alive, that's all I care about."

"Bit capricious."

"Pardon us, Jenny, but where's our TARDIS?"

It was then Jenny blinked. "Your TARDIS? We have other problems. Like is where Jack."


	6. Petition For Author Rights

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to **sign on and send this to the support server**, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Talibah

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot; it's how I found out about this.


End file.
